


Backstage Pass

by orphan_account



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, F/M, Foot Fetish, M/M, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A gift for a friend. Enjoy, weirdos.





	Backstage Pass

Your name is KARAKO PIEROT. And you, currently, are on a fun adventure! Or at least, that’s what you think. While you were out and about exploring the world (much to the dismay of your caretaker, Bronya) you ended up meeting a fellow purpleblood! You were a little nervous at first, he was quite tall and muscular, and just pretty much the exact opposite of you. You recall the conversation you two just had not too long ago.

“Hey there lil’ fella. You lost?”   
  


“Honk!”

“Uh. Is that a yes or a no?”

“Honk.” You nodded your head yes.

“Can’t you talk?”

“Honk…” You shook your head no.

“Huh. Weird. But cute. I’m Marvus, you’ve probably heard of me, haha.”

You shook your head no. You’d never heard about a Marvus before. The name sounded familiar, maybe one of the jades mentioned him off-hand? 

“Do you get out often?”

Again, you gave him a no answer. You then eagerly pointed to your necklace. He knelt and read the back.

“‘If lost, return to Bronya Ursama.’ Huh. You’re just a little guy, huh?”   
  


That time you answered with yes.

“You need a bath or somethin’ dude. C’mon. I’ll take you to this Ms. Ursama after you’re clean.”

He took your hand and the two of you started walking somewhere. And now, you can see something magical. A stage, and other purplebloods! Wow, you’ve never seen so many in one spot...well, so many grown-up ones. He waves to all the others and takes you behind the stage. There you find a long hallway full of doors, and you stop outside of one with a star on it with Mr. Xoloto’s horns on it. He opens it and invites you in.

It’s wonderful. A mirror, Faygo, pies...everything that you’ve heard of, actually here in front of you. You excitedly run around and ogle at everything, and Marvus sits on a chair and laughs.

“You’re excited, huh?”

You nod quickly and return to looking at everything. Just as you’re about to try the alleged wicked elixir for the first time, Marvus stops you.

“Hey hey hey kiddo, calm down. Before you try anything, you gotta get clean. C’mon.”

He takes you into a bathroom, and you can see that the abolition trap is already set up for you! You  _ can  _ bathe by yourself, but usually, Bronya does it for you. Marvus gives you some finger-guns and closes the door. Time to get clean, you suppose.

* * *

Your name is MARVUS XOLOTO, and you’ve found yourself in quite a sticky situation. You found a little purpleblood kid in the fucking wilderness, and now he’s in your bathroom cleaning himself. Did you mention that he’s cute? Because he’s stupid cute. You wanna do things to him. But you’re not sure if you should.

Turns out the kid belongs to Bronya Ursama, who happens to be your current pitch fling. If you did anything to that kid, she’d kick your ass into next Saturday, and your whole career could come crashing down. Exactly what you don’t need right now. 

You can hear him in the shower, and you admit that you wished that he got naked in front of you. That’d be stupid hot. You idly rub your erect member and stop when you hear the bathroom door open. You turn around in your chair and your face goes purple.

The little runt’s just standing there, smiling. He’s not wearing any clothes. You very quickly drink in his body. It’s very scrawny, but it has a very small amount of muscle to it. There’s not a hair on his body. And finally, your eyes land on his dick.

It’s fairly decent sized. You liken it to what yours used to look like when you were 5 sweeps old. He’s uncut, just like every purpleblood should be...you internally thank Bronya for following clown tradition with him so well. You get up and walk over to him.

* * *

You smile as Marvus gets up and walks towards you, and move out of the way when he goes into the bathroom and grabs you one of the towels. You put it on to cover your parts and then sit with him on the couch. There seems to be something on his mind. He catches your staring and looks caught off guard.

“Oh, don’t worry kid. It’s nothing.”

You don’t believe him, but you decide to leave it be. You idly look around, a little bored. There isn’t much to do here. Marvus seems to notice.

“You’re bored too, huh? Heh.”

An awkward silence.

“Hey...kid. Do you wanna try somethin’?”

You look at him excitedly and nod.   
  


“Haha...okay. You can take the towel off. Gimme a minute here too.”

You happily remove the towel and toss it aside for the time being. You turn to look at Marvus, and you marvel at what you see.

He’s completely naked, just like you. Except he’s a lot bigger than you...strong, tall...even his bulge is bigger than yours! You’re suddenly very interested in getting to know all of it. But Marvus asks you to sit back down on the couch, and you oblige. He stays standing.

“Okay kid, before we start, promise me something, okay?”

You nod.

“Don’t tell that Ms. Ursama about any of this. Got it?”

In response, you stick out your pinky. He does the same, and the pinky promise is made. 

“Okay,” Marvus says, “now lay down on your back.”

You do so and get confused when Marvus leans over the couch, placing his face directly in front of your feet. You watch as he gently holds one, and then giggle as he runs his tongue along your sole. He looks back up to you to check if you’re okay, and you nod yes. He continues to kiss and lick your feet, and you continue to giggle and snort at the ticklish feeling. 

* * *

He tastes good. You thought he would. You continue to taste him, gently sucking on his toes and kissing his heel. You smile as you see him laugh and honk, but also at his member growing hard. Seems he's a shower, not a grower. You stop, and Karako calms down. 

“Hey kid, you wanna try switching places?”

You chuckle as he nods vigorously. You lay down and Karako positions himself so his eyes are looking at your massive feet. You give him the signal to go ahead and immediately get hard as he laps mercilessly away at your feet. He’s so fucking good at this, it’s a crime. Next time he and you hang out, you have to invite some other guys over. Your large 8-inch member rages and you realize that you’re gonna have to speed this up, or you’re gonna blow your load right here, right now.

* * *

You are confused when Marvus asks you to stop. He explains that he wants to try something else, and asks you to lie down again, this time, however, on your stomach. You curiously do so and let out a high-pitched honk when you feel a finger prodding at your entrance. 

“Hey, it’s okay kid. Just take some deep breaths, alright?”

You follow the older purple’s advice, but you don’t worry much. You’re somewhat used to putting things up your butt. You had once stolen a toy from Lanque’s hive in the brooding caverns, and ever since then, you’ve used it to please yourself many times. You giggle when Marvus is taken aback by your looseness.

* * *

Your finger slides in with no resistance, and the kid barely makes a peep. Is he naturally like this, or did he...your dick hardens more at the thought of how naughty this kid is. You remove your finger and decide to just line up your dick with his slightly gaping hole.

“Hey kid, I’m going in now. You ready?”

He turns to look at you and nods. You take note of the little ass wiggle he gives you, and push in. A moan escapes both of your lips, and very quickly you two aren’t pailing, rather, you’re breeding like lusii. You thrust in and out quickly, and Karako pushes back up against you. What a little slut. Very quickly, you find yourself near ejaculation, but stop, and pull out. Karako makes a depressed honk, but you quickly rejuvenate his spirit.

“Fuck...kid...you’re good. You ever topped before?”

He smiles wide.

* * *

You’ve never topped before, but you’re so willing to try! Marvus quickly presents to you his ass, and you follow the moves you’ve seen in Lanque’s dirty magazines. You lap at his tight hole, savoring the sweet sweat between his meaty cheeks. You nibble it, leaving marks on Marvus’ skin. You climb on top of him, but before you stick your member into his ass, you turn your attention to Marvus’ armpit. 

You get your face close to it, and very quickly shove your face in, taking a deep whiff of that natural scent. Your member has never been harder than it is now. You run your tongue along with it, and then pull out. Time to do this.

You hurriedly shove your member in, and Marvus whimpers in surprise. From what you’ve seen in Lanque’s magazines, you’re just supposed to slam in and out like crazy, so that’s what you do.

* * *

You’re in immense pain right now. The kid is just recklessly breaking you in, and it hurts very badly. And it’s fantastic. You move your hand to your member and stroke quickly and bite down on your hand. You hiss a little when you accidentally draw blood. This kid’s good. Hell, he might’ve just made you a bottom for life. Nah, you’ll probably only bottom for him.

He happily moans and honks as he pounds into you, and quickly, he seizes up and shoots into you. The feeling finally drives you over the edge, and you spill your load onto the couch. Karako pulls out, and sits on the couch, leaving you to lay there and recover.

Just as you can feel your eyes closing, they snap wide open when you feel the kid lapping at your hole again. Is he eating his genetic material out of you? He is. Holy shit. You might just cum again. He gets it all in him and then lays back with a final honk. The two of you fall asleep on the messy, genetic material stained couch.

  
  


Marvus woke you up a while later, redressed you, redid your makeup, and returned you to the brooding caverns. But before he left, he gave you the address to his place. You’re gonna visit him again real soon.


End file.
